A Final Attack
つのはオレだ... き りをかけた |Rōmaji title = Katsu no wa Ore da… Ikinokori o Kaketa Saishū Kōgeki |Literal title =I Am Going To Win… Risking Survival, A Final Attack |Number = 98 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = The End of Namek? *Maximum Desperation |Airdate = July 10, 1991 |English Airdate = October 21, 1999 |Previous = Namek's Destruction |Next = Approaching Destruction }} つのはオレだ... き りをかけた |Katsu no wa Ore da… Ikinokori o Kaketa Saishū Kōgeki|lit. "I Am Going To Win… Risking Survival, A Final Attack"}} is the twenty-fourth episode of the Frieza Saga and the ninety-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 10, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 21, 1999. Summary Within minutes, Namek will be completely destroyed. Goku and Frieza resume their fight, with Goku gaining a significant advantage. Frieza sends Goku flying away with a powerful Kiai but Goku returns largely unharmed from the attack and Frieza proclaims that he was only using 70% of his full power and takes advantage of Goku's Saiyan instincts to persuade him to let him power up. As Frieza begins to power up, Goku rushes in for an attack but stops when he notices Frieza's increase in power. King Kai telepathically contacts Goku and implores him to destroy Frieza before he can reach 100%, but Goku, longing to fight Frieza at his best, refuses, and allows Frieza to complete his power up. Gohan finally finds Bulma just before she is killed and heads back to the Capsule Corporation spaceship so that they can escape. Meanwhile, on Earth, Chi-Chi is having trouble getting into contact with Goku's spaceship and Dr. Brief explains that it is possibly due to an interference from a series of electromagnetic waves which means the planet is about to blow. Frieza achieves full power and he and Goku carry on fighting, moving at such speed that even King Kai can't track them. This time Frieza seems to have gained an edge. Goku finally manages to grab Frieza's fists, mocking him. Frieza breaks free and knees Goku hard in the stomach, telling him that he was still just warming up. Goku responds saying that he's glad that isn't all Frieza had otherwise he would have been disappointed. Major Events *Frieza powers up to 100% maximum power. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form 50%/70%/100%) Appearances Locations *Namek *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation spaceship Transformations *Super Saiyan *100% Full Power Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Frieza Transforms" - When Frieza powers up to 100% Power. Differences from the manga *In the anime, Goku and Frieza fight in between Frieza's attempt at destroying Namek and him sending Goku away with a powerful Kiai in order to buy himself some time. In the manga they do not. *Dr. Brief explaining to Chi-Chi and Master Roshi why they can't reach communication with Goku's spaceship is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, upon reaching 100% power, Frieza beats on Goku until he reveals he would have been disappointed if that was all Frieza had. In the anime, the fight adds additional sequences in between the two scenes. Trivia *Goku's eyebrows turn black in the shot where Frieza punches him in the stomach. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 98 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 98 (BDZ) pt-br:Freeza utiliza seu poder máximo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 098 pl:Dragon Ball Z 098 Tę walkę wygram ja... Ostateczny atak. Muszę wytrzymać Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z